Marshall Strome, M.D., M.S., F.A.C.S. Chairman and Professor of Otolaryngology Department of Otolaryngology and Communicative Disorders / A71 Office: 216/444-6686 Fax: 216/445-9409 E-mail: stromem@ccf org Environmental and institutional commitment to the candidate Description of Institutional Environment The Cleveland Clinic Foundation is a institution dedicated to providing the best care for the sick and to promote investigation of illness. The Lerner Research Institute was developed in order to expand our basic understandings of the mechanisms of disease processes and to recruit and retain individuals who will make a significant impact on the quality of health care in the years to come. Promoting the career development of physician researchers is therefore a critical part of the mission of this institution. The Department of Neurosciences at the Lerner Research Institute (LRI) is widely recognized for its expertise in the field of neuroimmunology and pathogenesis of neurodegenerative diseases. Dr. Bruce Trapp is the chairman of the Department of Neurosciences and has mentored previous physician-scientists who have obtained K award grants at the Cleveland Clinic Foundation. His expertise in the field of axonal and glial cell degeneration and inflammation in the peripheral and central nervous system is recognized throughout the neuroscience community internationally and is extensively supported by three R01 grants, a program project grant and numerous private foundation grants. Dr. Trapp has demonstrated his ability to mentor successful physician scientists, both at the Cleveland Clinic Foundation and previously at Johns Hopkins School of Medicine, and he is ideally suited to providing guidance and support as well 26 950[unreadable]) Euclid Avenue, Cleveland, Ohio 44195